John Doe
Summary John Doe is an entity that predates time, space and all other concepts simply because it was the 2nd profile ever created on Roblox. You think anything predates him? Think again. If a 10-year-old shitposter cannot be older than him, what can? Such a strong being... BELIEVE IN THE ALMIGHTY JOHN, TREMBLE IN HIS WAKE, O ROBLOXIANS... iF YOU KNOW HOW TO USE 4CHAN YOU MAY COMPREHEND HIS WORDS... Powers and Stats Tier: '''At the very minimum if you downplayed him 10^100^100 times he would be '''Memetic+, at the very minimum of his true potential I heard it on the Internet so it must be true tier, at maximum potential, Can completely eradicate this wiki and every profile on it+, '''on March 18th, '''Truly hyper mega omnipotently transcendingly above the concept of Tiers and Existence itself. Name: John Doe, 'alias Dante Anthony Above All Presence Goku Saitama March Naruto '''Origin: ' '''ROBLOX Gender: Male, '''although his true form is incomprehensible... '''Age: Incomprehensibly old. As the 2nd profile on Roblox he outdates existence, non-existence, the Big Bang, time & space and has reset the Multiultrahyperomniverse at least 10^111^222^333^444^555^666^777^888^999 times Classification: 2nd profile on Roblox, therefore a godly being so powerful he can only be surpassed by the 1st profile on Roblox. ''' '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hacking so powerful it grants him every ability there ever was, ever will be, currently exists, currently does not exist, every ability in between existence and non-existence, space & time. and all other concepts and non-concepts, as well as complete invulnerability to any form of attack or ability that fits or does not fit in the criteria above. Or any ability that is in between the criteria or outside the criteria. '''Attack Potency: If he can hack Roblox, just imagine what a mess he'll make of you++++ '''at the very minimum after being downplayed, '''Holy shit no one can stop him now not even the BANHAMMER or JBW itself+++++ on March 18th (the true date of death and complete damnation of the Earth) Speed: So speedy it created the 2nd profile on Roblox ever, holy shit+++++ at the very MINIMUM... '''on March 18th '''He hacked the concept of speed and is unimaginably beyond anything now... Lifting Strength: As a bot created by a Roblox co-founder, it must be capable of lifting Roblox, which contains infinite omniverses++++ at the very least Striking Strength: 4203601337 Roblox n00bs, who are each Tier-10020300494954950060996006959588 in a single strike. You claim true power? You are nothing compared to the true golden saintly maximum amazing ultimate bot on Roblox++++++++ Durability: If the moderators and creators of Roblox couldn't harm him, how could you?++++++ at the very minimum, Fueled by the belief of Youtubers and 9 year old kids, and thus infinitely above durability or the Internet or Concepts or Anything/Nothing/Everything+++++++ Stamina: It's an Internet bot what'd you expect???? Range: Infinite beyond infinite beyond omninfinitehypertranscendalcausalityuberultimateshotgunfarmer+++++ Standard Equipment: Everything Intelligence: MLG hacker to the point where even Edward Snowden looks like a sand dune compared to John Doe who is UY Scuti Weaknesses: NONE, he has hacked away weaknesses. ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Roblox profile hack: '''He hacks into your bodily systems, disables everything you've ever known and loved, and then extracts your very life-force and bodily fluids themselves (ROBUX) and then barrages you with every known ability in existence, non-existence, the present, past and future throughout all points within space and time and in-between space and time and outside of space and time in a single negative planck-instant. Guaranteed one-hit kill and nothing can evade or survive. Or reflect it, or any other power that does not fit, or fits, or is outside the concept of fitting in any criteria listed above. Others '''Notable Victories: ROBLOX and at least 75% of its users Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The other 25% who will be hacked soon and transferred to notable victories Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Roblox Category:Hackers Category:Spooky Category:Spoopy Category:Hax beyond hax beyond hax beyond hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck your durability Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Erases Undefeatebles and Unkillables Category:Extreme Hacker Category:Uses Hacks in Online Mode Category:THE BEST Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki